


a rose by any other name (would taste so sour).

by alexlikescatsanddogs



Series: rose among thorns [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: @garnet ily, F/F, F/M, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I cannot write, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oneshot, Tags, enjoy, i love garnet w all my heart, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlikescatsanddogs/pseuds/alexlikescatsanddogs
Summary: oneshot!hanakai au;hanakai is a disease where a person who has unrequited love will cough up flower petals untill the person they love loves them back, or they get over them.STEVEN UNIVERSE SPOILERS:pink diamond; if you're not up to date watch out :|





	a rose by any other name (would taste so sour).

In all the years that Pearl had known Pink Diaomnd, seeing her as Rose Quartz was something else. Her gorgeous, pastel pink skin had stayed, along with her stunnin smile and tinkling laugh. Her excitement for humnitt had not faded one bit. However, while Pearl had previously been delighted to help her diamond/leader/frie-Crystal Gem, there was something heart-wrenching about seeing her kiss someone. A little voice in Pearl's head, a voice almost like Rainbow Pearl's, whispered, "that should be me." 

Pearl tried to ignore that voice.

Then Greg came, and ruined everything, with his stupid van, and stupid music, and stupid, stupid tee-shirt which Rose wore whenever Greg wasn't around. Which wasn't often. And then Pearl had to deal will the twist in her heart when Amethyst laughed with him and Garnet helped him and Rose, her Rose, smiled and laughed like she used to with Pearl, but with Greg, and she could barely feel anything but the twisting of her insides. 

She hid behind a rock, and slid to the bottom, reaching the damp sand. She couldn't find the energy to care. Tears dripped like broken promises down her face, the remnants of a life she couldn't have had. That didn't stop her from wanting it. She looked up to the soft couds floating above her. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe, which she needed to do to cry.She coughed in surprise, a bitter taste in her mouth, and--

a single rose petal lay at her feet.

Pearl wasn't surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue?? :)


End file.
